Night Embrace
by pantostado34
Summary: Él una criatura de la noche, un Cazador Oscuro, su trabajo...velar por la seguridad de los humanos para que estén a salvo de este mundo donde todo es incierto...Pese a una maldición que tiene ha enterrado todo rastro de amor ya que "todo ser a que tu ames, morirá". Pero solo pide a cambio una chica que no quiera pasar más de una noche con él. Podrá encontrar a esa chica?


_Glionnan__, 558 D.c_

__El fuego rugía mientras asolaba la aldea y las llamas se alzaban hacia el cielo como serpientes que se enroscaran sobre un fondo de terciopelo negro. El humo flotaba entre la niebla y arrastraba consigo el penetrante olor de la muerte y la venganza.

Tanto la imagen como el olor habrían debido reportarle alguna alegría a Sasuke.

Sin embargo, no era así nada volvería a alegrarlo jamás, Nada.

La amarga agonía que moraba en su interior lo dejaba paralizado. Debilitado. Era mucho más de lo que incluso el podía llegar a soportar y la simple idea bastaba para que le entraran deseos de estallar en carcajadas... O de maldecir.

Si, lanzo una maldición nacida del insoportable peso del dolor. Había perdido, una a una, a todas las personas que habían significado para el a lo largo de su vida. A todas.

A los siete años se había quedado huérfano y había asumido la responsabilidad de cuidar a su hermanita pequeña. Sin ningún sitio al que acudir e incapaz de alimentar a la bebe, había regresado al clan que una vez liderara su madre.

Un clan que había expulsado a sus padres antes de que el naciera. El día que Sasuke puso un pie en el salón de su tío, solo hacia un año que este había sido nombrado rey. El hombre accedió a regañadientes a hacerse cargo de él y de su pequeña hermana Ceara, pero el clan jamás los acepto. No los acepto hasta que Sasuke los obligo. Tal vez no lo respetaban por el hecho de ser hijo de quien era, pero había conseguido que respetaran a su espada y su temperamento. Respetaban su tendencia a matar o mutilar a cualquiera que lo insultara. Cuando llego a la edad adulta, nadie se atrevía a burlarse de su cuna ni manchar la memoria o el honor de su madre. Se había educado entre las filas de los guerreros y había aprendido todo lo posible de armas, técnicas de lucha y liderazgo.

A la postre, las mismas personas que en un principio se burlaron de él lo habían elegido como sucesor de su tío por unanimidad. Como su heredero, Sasuke había permanecido a la derecha del rey protegiéndolo sin descanso hasta que una emboscada enemiga los sorprendió con la guardia baja. Herido y preso de un horrible sufrimiento, Sasuke había sostenido a su tío antes de morir -No hagas que me arrepienta de haberte acogido. Sasuke se lo prometió no obstante, pocos meses después encontró a su tía violada y asesinada por sus enemigos. Su cuerpo había sido profanado y abandonado para que los animales lo descuartizaran.

No había pasado aun un año de esa desgracia cuando acunaba en sus brazos a su bonita esposa, Ninia mientras también ella exhalaba su último aliento y lo dejaba solo, privado para siempre de sus dulces y consoladoras caricias. Ninia había sido su mundo. Su corazón, Su alma.

Sin ella había perdido toda ilusión de seguir viviendo. Con el corazón y el alma destrozados, había colocado a su hijo nacido sin vida entre los brazos de su esposa muerta y los había enterrado juntos en una tumba cercana a la orilla del lago donde él y Ninia jugaban de niños. Después había hecho lo que su madre y su tío les había enseñado: había sobrevivido para guiar a su clan.

Haciendo lo posible por dejar de lado su dolor, había vivido por el bienestar de su clan. Como líder había derramado suficiente sangre para llenar el mar rugiente y había soportado incontables heridas en su propio cuerpo para defender a los suyos. Los había conducido a la gloria, venciendo a todas las tribus del continente y a los clanes del norte que ansiaban conquistarlos. Con casi toda su familia muerta, le había dado su clan todo lo que poseía: su lealtad y su amor. Incluso les había ofrecido su propia vida para protegerlos de la ira de los dioses.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sus hombres le habían arrebatado la vida al único ser querido que le quedaba en el mundo. Ceara. Su preciosa hermanita, a quien había jurado proteger a cualquier precio Ceara, con su cabello con su cabello castaño oscuro y sus risueños ojos ambarinos. Tan joven. Tan dulce y generosa. Para satisfacer la avaricia de un solo hombre, su clan la había asesinado delante de sus propios ojos mientras el yacía atado, incapaz de detenerlos.

Ceara había muerto pidiéndole ayuda a gritos. Sus aterrorizados chillidos aun resonaban en sus oídos. Tras la ejecución de Ceara, el clan se había vuelto contra él y había acabado también con su vida. Sin embargo, la muerte no le había reportado la paz a Sasuke. Tan solo culpabilidad. Culpabilidad y el deseo de enmendar las injusticias que habían cometido contra su familia. Esa necesidad de venganza se había impuesto a todo lo demás incluso a la misma muerte. -¡Que los dioses los maldigan!-Rugió Sasuke al contemplar la aldea en llamas.

-Los dioses no nos maldicen. Nosotros mismos nos encargamos de hacerlo con nuestras palabras y nuestras obras. Sasuke se giro con rapidez al escuchar la voz a sus espaldas y descubrió a un hombre vestido de negro. La figura que se ergia en pie sobre la cima del pequeño promontorio no se parecía a nadie que él hubiera conocido jamás.

El viento nocturno se arremolino en torno al desconocido y agito el fino manto de lana que lo cubría mientras se acercaba a Sasuke con una enorme y retorcida vara de guerrero en la mano izquierda. La madera de roble, antigua y oscura, estaba cubierta de símbolos grabados y el extremo superior estaba adornado con unas cuantas plumas sujetas por unas tiras de cuero. La luz de la luna jugueteaba sobre su insólito cabello negro azabache, que llevaba recogido en tres trenzas largas. Sus ojos lanzaban destellos plateados y los iris parecían girar como fantasmagóricas volutas de niebla.

Esos ojos iridiscentes resultaban espeluznantes y sobrecogedores.

Puesto que tenia la altura de un gigante, Sasuke jamás había tenido que alzar la cabeza para mirar a nadie; y sin embargo, ese extraño parecía alcanzar la altura de una montaña. Al acercarse. Sasuke se dio cuenta que era un poco más alto que él y no tan mayor para como había supuesto en un principio. A decir verdad, su rostro era el de un joven que se demorara en el maravilloso límite entre la adolescencia y la madurez. Hasta que uno lo miraba de cerca. Esos extraños ojos encerraban la sabiduría del tiempo. Aquel no era ningún muchacho, sino un guerrero que había batallado duro y había sido testigo de muchas cosas.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Sasuke.

-Soy Aquerón Partenopaeo-le contesto con un acento extraño, aunque hablaba la lengua celta de Sasuke a la perfección. -Me envía Artemisa para entrenarte en tu nueva vida- La diosa griega le había dicho a Sasuke que esperase la llegada de ese hombre que había vagado por el mundo desde tiempo inmemorables. -¿Y qué me enseñaras hechicero?.

-Te enseñare a matar a los daimons que asesinan a los humanos indefensos. Te enseñare a ocultarte durante el día para que los rayos del sol no acaben contigo. Te mostrare como debes hablar de modo que tus colmillos queden ocultos a los ojos del hombre. Y todo lo que necesitas saber para sobrevivir.

Sasuke dejo escapar una carcajada amarga cuando un terrible dolor lo asalto de nuevo. Era tan intenso que apenas le permitía respirar. Lo único que quería era paz. Y a su familia. Y todos habían desaparecido. No quería seguir viviendo sin ellos. No, no podía vivir con semejante peso en el corazón.

Miro a Aquerón.

-Dime, hechicero. ¿Conoces algún encantamiento que me libre de esta agonía? Aquerón lo miro con una expresión adusta. -Sí, celta puedo enseñarte a enterrar ese dolor a un nivel tan profundo que jamás volverá a molestarte. Pero ten presente que tiene un precio y nada dura eternamente. Algún día sucederá algo que te obligue a sentir de nuevo; y cuando eso ocurra, el dolor caerá sobre ti con todo el peso de los siglos. Todo lo que ocultes ahora resurgirá y correrás el riesgo de que no te destruya a ti, sino también a cualquiera que esté a tu lado. Sasuke hizo oídos sordos a la advertencia. Lo único que le interesaba en ese momento era pasar el día sin el corazón destrozado. Un instante libre de tormento. Y estaba dispuesto a pagar lo que fuera para conseguirlo.

-¿Estás seguro de que no sentiré nada? Aquerón asintió.

-Te enseñare solo si me escuchas con atención. –En ese caso enséñame bien, hechicero, enséñame bien.


End file.
